Takumi Asahi
Overview Takumi Asahi - said to be born 8th of August, 1967 - is a man with plenty of rumors surrounding him. There is nothing that is really clear of the time before his 26th birthday, the same day he moved to Los Santos. Many say the he may be the heir of the Asahi Group which operates in several different areas in Japan. Some claim that the name and identity is forged or stolen, but there are yet to be any proof presented to either of the two sayings which leads to his true identity being shrouded in mystery. It is said that his financial status is quite considerable and thus the major part of the rumours lean to the side of him being the heir of the Asahi Group but there is yet to be a statement from either himself or the founder of Asahi Group regarding either of the matters. It has also been said that he's been owning various sushi bars and betting shop around Los Santos, mainly in the downtown area, which also tends to get called Little Tokyo, an area which is often contested by the different groups within the Japanese mafia, the Yakuza. Seen spending a lot of time in Little Tokyo has also led him to be rumoured as a member of the Yamaguchi-Gumi, which was said to be in controll of the area at the time he spent there. Being seen with the man who was said to lead the group at the time, Akira Sakura, has only worked to strenghten the rumours, which never seem to end. The life of Takumi Asahi As stated, it's not many, if anyone, that knows his true identity, but after spending time shuffling through various news articles, both from Japan and America, it is now possible to say quite a bit about him. Often seen driving a tinted Toyota Century and owning a rather large skyscraper in Los Santos is proof that he had quite a good income. His house in Los Santos was said to be both fancy, and well protected, neither of which has been confirmed. It's said that he was involved in a large firearms bust. And after checking with the Los Santos Police Department, it has been confirmed to be true, they did however not give out any details, but after digging around on the net it has been leaked that he was only in jail for a short period, they could only tie him to a silenced Colt M1911, and possibly an Mp5 which was in his car at the time of the bust. He left the country one month later and has not been seen since. One of the rumoured sushi bars, Hanasaki, which was running quite well at the time, was shut down just a few days before his departure, people who visited often and lived close by wasn't shocked about it, asking them led to more rumours, mainly revolving around stolen goods being taken there aswell as a rumour about trafficking. Category:Character